ESCAPE TO JAPAN
by mustlove11
Summary: sorta sequel to a rukawa story, escaping a obsessive admirer she left her life and basketball for the safety of japan, to find rukawa, who's passion reignite hers. but then what will happen when her nightmare followed her here. will she stay or go?
1. Chapter 1

She slowly turned her head to the right, taking in every everything that flashes across her through the window of the fast moving car. Everything seems so _clean, quiet, mechanical and white. _It reminded her of those laboratories she always see on TV, impressive but somehow_ dead. _She's been to Japan before to visit her aunt (which she currently stayed with right now), and she too quite a liking to it as it is _refreshingly clean and quiet_ compared to where she lived. However it is not a place where she imagined she could live in, its not _home_. She did have a choice whether to live here or back at home, but the _circumstances_ doesn't allow her much choice in that matter. At least here she will be _safe _and her family will also be _safe, _as _he _couldn't have known that she moved to the other side of the planet, right?

The car slowly moving to a stop in front a big white building, her school for the next of her high school life: Shohoku High School, an ordinary public school in Japan. She congratulate herself, as even if _he _did find her here in Japan _he _wouldn't have known to search at a place like this, _he knew her_ enough that she wouldn't go to a school like this. She opens the door and took a deep breath, smoothing down her now long black hair while enjoying the cool breeze on her face.

"You just go straight to the administration and show her your application, I'll be back to get you after school okay." Instruct her aunt, a petite woman of 30's, in the car.

She nodded gently and waved at her aunt goodbye as her car drove away from the school land. She sighed and went straight into the building, asking for direction or two from the students of shohoku high school whom seem surprised to see a tall girl like her. Standing at 179cm, she look like a tower if put against the girls she saw at school today, whom at tallest stand at about 159 cm. when she finally arrived at the administration, and after few minute of last minute checkup she was sent to class 1-1 of the freshman class.

"okay student, today we welcome a new student from America and her name is Haguro Tamara, I want you to show her around okay?" the plump bearded teacher introduce her to her new classmate.

She bowed and slowly took her place at the back of the class ignoring the whispers of her new classmates. The boys seemed surprised at first but delighted to see the new student to be tall like model whereas the girls at first don't know what to think of her but become prejudice after seeing the reaction from the boys.

(School staffroom)

"Arigato Akagi, you save my life." Thanked the teacher graciously

"It's nothing sensei, I'm just doing my duty." Akagi replied, not wanting to take credit for helping his sensei to find a rare book which he stumbled upon after practice.

The teacher thanked him again and see Akagi to the door, when he over heard a conversation between a maths and language teachers.

"Wow, a student from that prestigious sport school for gifted students, the international Omega Athletic College in America transferred to Shohoku High?" asked the balding man

"Yes, I've heard it from the principal himself, a student from that school transferred here." Assured the other teacher.

"What does _he_ play anyway? Because we can use another athlete in this school anyway." He asked.

"I think he played basketball and I've heard that teams from the NBA are _dying _to sign _him_ that they couldn't even wait till he graduate, he is _that good_." Answered the other.

'_Impressive, a basketball player from Omega, maybe I could ask him to join the team and he could be our secret weapon for the winter game.'_ Akagi thought to himself. Anyone who is even having slightest interest in sport would know the International Omega Athletic College. It is the most prestigious athlete school in the world, and he himself hoped to go there himself one day. However, it would be almost impossible to get accepted there as you cannot apply for the school instead the school will send talent scouts all over the globe searching for the most gifted. But it is not just some over-the-top private school, as all of the graduates there will at least get to go pro and many legends of sports are produce there. So if he join the shohoku team, at last probably they could beat the Kainan, but it does seemed odd to him that the new student transferred from omega, where the future in basketball is guaranteed, to Shohoku, an ordinary public school.

(2 weeks later)

The bus pulled to a stop near the school and she hopped down and started walking to the great white building. Its been three days since she started to go to school by bus, it was a bit uncomfortable seeing that she was still new to the country, but she didn't want to impose on her aunt to drive to and back from the school everyday as she already done so much for her.

"Hey! Wait for me Tamara-san." Yelled a short pixie haired girl who was still struggling to get off the bus. Her name is Yuki and she was the only girl in the class that would talk to her. She stopped and wait for her new friend while trying not to take off the skirt she's wearing. It is the only thing that she hate about her new school, beside the fact that she couldn't play basketball anymore and any prospect of going pro is out of the question hence destroying her life long dream to become a basketball player,the school uniform itches and she have to wear a short skirt and she is far away from her family as humanly possible, that's all. Other than that, there is nothing there is no other complain. Her academic is improving to a height that she thought she could never do, maybe its because she spent less time on practicing( okay no time at all), and more time on her study improved her result by tenth fold. she now could memorized the multiplication table, which she never got to do in the US since she thought that is what calculator is for.

"huhh…. Hmmm... thank you." Breathed yuki after finally catching up to her, "heard that's its today that the teacher will post the student-student helping programme."

" oh, damn it, it's today?" she cursed, "shit, do they think I have nothing better to do than helping some idiot who actually can pass exam by himself but are to lazy to do it."

"Come on it's not that bad, what if you've got one of that cute basketball players as a study partner?" yuki said trying to cheer Tamara out.

"idiot is still and idiot." She philosophized

"well at least they're a cute idiot, especially that rukawa-kun, he is sooo yummy.." drooled Yuki.

They laughed at yuki last statement and proceed to the school. It's not like she's a lesbian or something but attracting a guy is the last thing she wants to do, because the last time she did, she have to move to the end of the earth to _avoid him. _

(class start)

"okay students, as promised I've the names of partners for the student-student helping programme to improve the academic result and strengthen the relationship between students of different class," the plumped teacher announced, " but remember, you have to teach your partners every monday evening and there will be no trading partners between friend and the most importantly is that their result will be incoperated with your final exam result, so teach them properly."

He posted the names of partners on the notice board before being trampled by stampede of hormonal teenage girls eager to know their partner. The teacher told them last week, that the school administration is trying to improve the overall result of examination of student, so they come up with the student-student helping programme. Where students with good results will help to teach the less fortunate students to improve their examination result. And since then the girls in her class have been going on and on about who will be their partner and a thing called rukawakun.

"oh, I hope its rukawa-kun." Sighed the girl sitting infront of her.

'again with this rukawakun.' Thought Tamara, 'what is a rukawakun anyways? Is it somekind of raccoon or koala bear? Like a school mascot or something.'

Then, one unanimous shriek of pain and despair by the girls that check and recheck their names on the board, practically _popped_ her eardrum. Then out of the blue (more like out of the angry brokenhearted girls), yuki shrieked of joy while running like she won a million dollar towards her. She pulled the confuse Tamara across the classroom toward the notice board, ignoring the angry stares from the other girls, and keep pointing at the names of partners at the notice board while trying to speak somewhat unknown language.

She calmed the hyperventilating Yuki, and carefully look at the notice paper.

**STUDENT-STUDENT HELPING PROGRAMME**

**Name of partners:**

**Haguro Tamara ( class 1-1) and Rukawa Kaede (class1-6)**

"rukawa is a person?" the confused Tamara asked the now calmed Yuki, " I thought he was some kind of a raccoon or mascot or something."

"duh… ofcourse he is a person and a very hot one at that, why do you think we kept obsessing about him anyways?' replied Yuki.

"well, I thought that you guys have thing for raccoon or something like that fetish with that fat cat with a bow on its head." She answered coolly.

" you mean hello kitty?"

"yes _that _fat cat," as they walked towards her table at the back of the class, "who is he anyways?"

"oh. My. God. You've been here for two weeks now and you still don't know rukawa-kun?" she asked not expecting an answer she continue, " he is _the star_ of shohoku basketball team and he is the hottest and coolest guy in shohoku for a decade."

Yuki then go on telling her everything (and I mean EVERYTHING) she know about rukawa. From his height of 187 (correct me if im wrong), and how he is so talented that schools practically fight for him but instead go to Shohoku as it is closer to his house,how he is soo cold that people call him the ice prince and kept repeating about how he doesn't have a girlfriend _yet _and how lucky Tamara is to get him as a partner.

"if you like him that much why don't we exchange partners?" offered Tamara.

"you would do that for me? But I don't think the school allowed that, you've heard what the teacher said no exchanging partners." If Yuki is anything its that she is a person who always followed the rules.

"okay then, you could join us for the tutoring thing with your partner, like a double study or something." She suggest, "by the way, who do you get for a partner anyways?"

"wow, that's a great idea and I don't think we broke any rules," Excite Yuki, "this is going to be great , and I think I've got some guy from other class."

"then, it's a date, just meet me at the library this afternoon with your partner." Told Tamara.

"who's going to tell rukawa-kun we're goin to meet at the library?" she questioned, " oh, can I do it please? I am passing over his class on my way to my partner's classroom anyways, can I please…."

She nodded and send Yuki to a over excited state.

(that evening on the way to the library)

"it's a shame that my partner is absent from school today, I guess we couldn't do that double study thing we talked about." Yuki said gloomily.

"we still can you know, you can help me teach this rukawa person seeing that I'm not that fluent in Japanese." She offered.

"oh, thank you." She said happily, ' icant believe we are going to teach and spend time with rukawa ."

They finally arrived at the library to be greeted by the sight of a guy with messy hair sleeping on the library desk.

"this, is rukawa-kun I'm telling you about, isn't he adoreable sleeping like that." Cooed Yuki.

"he is sleeping? I thought he was dead or something, lets wake him up." Tamara want to get on with the tutoring, took a step towards the sleeping rukawa with the intention to wake him up from his slumber only to be stopped by Yuki.

"oh. I wont do that if I were you, I've heard that he practically grind the teacher to mush when he tried to wake him up, he is very sensitive about his sleeping." Adviced Yuki.

"then what are we going to do, I cant teach him if he's asleep." complained Tamara.

"maybe we could just wait for him to wake up." She said hopefully.

(one an a half hour later)

" well, the time is up, we wait for to wake up for one and a half already, and he still didn't wake up." She said to the Yuki, "maybe he's dead or something"

Then she walked towards rukawa ignoring the Yuki who tried to stop her. She poked his head with her finger to see any response from him, but to no avail so she check for his breathing before he suddenly jerked up, scratch his head, look at his watch and walk away.

"what's up with that?" she asked the also confuse Yuki.

"I don't know my friend but im glad he is not my partner cause I really need my 10 if my result dropped my parents is going to kill me." Replied Yuki.

"well, if my result dropped then I wont have any future, there must be some way to make him study or atleast wake up when I'm teaching him."

"I don't think there is a way, because if you go to the teacher they couldn't do anything about It, maybe you could get him to bet or something, if he lose he will have to do what you say and vice versa, but it must be something that he couldn't refuse to do.." yuki pondered.

"what is it? what is that something he couldn't refuse to do?" she aske d Yuki.

"I only know one thing: he couldn't refuse a basketball challenge, if you can beat him at that I know he would do what you told him to do but what are the chances you can beat _him, the super rookie?_ Maybe you could just asked the teacher for an exchange_."_

'_maybe I would do that, but if the teacher wont exchange us I will challenge him to a match and I will win, let's see if mr super rookie can win against an Omega.' She whispered to her self_


	2. Chapter 2

(Japan, Osaka)

"brrr……" shivered the man in the black coat, he just arrived in Japan to be greeted the cold breeze unfamiliar to him as he was used to the dry hot air of Texas, USA. But a job is still a job and with the money his young boss paying him, he would even go to the moon if he wants him to. So, going all the way to Japan to track down some _girl_ his boss used to go to school with will be a walk in the park.

'Kringgg…kringg…' his phone buzzed, demanded to be answered.

After checking the number on the screen of the phone, he answered the phone politely – it is a call from his boss in the USA- "hello boss, ive just arrived in Japan."

"Good, I want you to find her as quickly as possible." The young voice from the other side of the line instructed and after a long pause he continued, "are you sure that she's in Japan? Because it is very unlikely for her to move there."

"I am very sure Mr. Scott, _she_'s got a family here," he assured him, "_she _had visited _her aunt _here for couple of times so she's familiar with this place beside she would think that she would never end here."

"If you're sure, find her and report to me." He seriously add, "_we_ still have unfinished business to _finish_."

(Shohoku High)

"Goodbye Tamara-san, maybe next week he would wake up and you can actually tutor him." Yuki waved Tamara goodbye.

She waved back and see her new friends out of the library. She then picked up her school bag and her books before went out of the library straight to the gym to watch the basketball practice. It's already been a month since her move, to tell you the truth this place is growing on her. Yes, this place is cold and she still catch cold once in a while, and yes, the skirt still itches like hell and there is nothing in the world she wont give to wear pants like she did back in Omega and finally, yes, she still miss basketball bad and sometimes she suffered through withdrawal symptoms but she is coming into terms with it. As long as she's _safe from him_ that's the only thing that matters.

"Pass... pass…" she heard voices from the inside of the gym. She slowly and quietly slipped through the gigantic door into the gym and watch the team shohoku play.

They are actually quite good maybe even better than some of high school teams in USA. The guy with the bluish short black hair is superb with 3 points shots but he seems to be easily exhausted and the red haired monk has great potentials but his techniques are too sloppy. And that Rukawa Kaede person is really good, as in really good. Though his shots are a bit weak, it can be easily blocked if anyone can read that stone face. She continue to watch the game, enthralled by the sound of the orange ball hitting the court floor.

"Miss Haguro," a polite voice interrupted her concentration to the game, "can i have a minute of your time please?"

She looked up to see a large white haired man in a suit. She assumed that he some kind of coach or guardian or something.

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry over your team," she stood up an immediately bowed to the old man, "I was leaving anyway."

"Oh no don't, I wasn't trying to kick you out of this gym, I was just trying to talk to you about something." The white haired Buddha smiled, "I am Mr. Anzai, the coach of this team."

"what do you think about this school team?" he asked suddenly after a paused.

Surprised by the question, she replied, " well, I think the team is quite good, there's a lot of potential but individually, they need personal training like that big guy, he is a great centre but a bit slow and he could improve his long shots."

"I see…" the old man paused.

"oh, I don't mean to insult you or anything."

"Don't worry about that," he laughed, "Akagi, the team captain tell me about you, he told me you're a basketball player from Omega?"

She nodded slightly and waited for him to continue.

"I've seen you're record, one of the top player of Omega nonetheless and contracts with WNBA teams waiting for you after you graduate," he spoke gently, "it seems a wrong move to move to Japan for someone with you talent."

"it's a _personal choice_." She answered tactfully.

"don't worry I am not here to dwell on your _personal choice, _but it seems a waste of your talent for you not to be involve with basketball," after a long pause as if waiting for her to interrupt, he continued, "I know this team is an all-boys team so I cant asked you to join the team, even if I want to, but if you agreed, you could help me trained the team, with your extensive knowledge with basketball and just as you demonstrated, a keen eye, you would be perfect to train the boys."

"I don't know what to say, it's an honor but I don't think I can accept," she finally said after getting over her surprised at the sudden proposal, "thank you but no thank you, I've swear off basketball."

"well, if that is your decision but remember the offer will always stand, " he smiled, "and I am speaking from experience here, you can never let a horrible incident prevent you from doing something you are passionate about, you wont be happy _trust me_." He then walked off away from her, whispering something to the big burly guy before disappearing out of the gym door.

She stared at him for a long time even after he was gone, thinking deeply about what he said, not to give up on your dream. '_Easier said than done.' _She whispered to herself. She knew when she left USA for Japan, she _knew_ that she is giving her dream forever but it is a small price to pay for the safety of her family and herself. Before she even knew it, the practice was over and _most _of the team already went home except for _him, Rukawa Kaede._

He was still practicing his fade away shot, when she intrude, "you're doing it wrong you know."

He shot her a cold look before doing another fade away almost missing the basket, completely ignoring her.

"okay, that's a bit cold, ignore me wouldcha," she pretend to be insulted, " but I still say you're doing it wrong, when you shot your back tense a bit, if you relax during your jump the probability of you scoring will be higher."

He paused for a moment as if reconsidering her advice. Then, he took a deep breath before jumping and actually using her suggestion. And as she predicted, the orange ball went straight into the basket.

"nice, but you still need to work on it, try to learn to relax when you make a shot, you know let it flow naturally." She applauded him.

"what do you want?" he said finally.

"oh, you _can _talk," she mocked him, "for a second there, I thought you're a _mute _or at least to high and mighty to talk with someone _lowly as me_."

"what do you want?" he repeated and undeterred by her insults.

"okay, I'll go straight to the point, I want you to actually wake up and learn something when I teach you every Monday evening." She said firmly.

"never gonna happen," he answered as he took another jump shot, "I must sleep on that time, and it's just what it is."

"oh, I thought it was something important like you would _die _or something like that," she shot sarcastically, "maybe, there is something I could do to change your mind. A one-on-one match, you and me, if I win I you do as I said, but if _you win _you can continue sleeping without being bothered by the thought of you getting kick out of the team for not cooperating with your tutor."

"no, I don't think so." He replied icily.

"_come on_ its just one game I am asking, I'll even throw in a free lunch," she pleaded, "beside when you will have a chance to play one-on-one with an Omega."

"Omega?" he looks confused.

"yes an Omega, though I am in the girls team but I still think that I can beat you any day," she answered proudly, "If you don't believe me you can check with your coach, he asked me to be his assistance, I played the small forward, its your position right?"

"why are you pushing this?" he asked, wiping the sweats on his forehead.

"because unlike you, this is the only thing I have left so you are not going to take my 10 too." Her eyes glint with pain, "so do we have a deal"

"deal, tomorrow evening at the public basketball court near road beside the supermarket." He accepted the bet, shaking back her hand as a seal to the deal.

(next day, evening, basketball court)

"Okay, remember the bet, I beat you and you'll do what I say and if you beat me, I'll do what you want," she explains the bet once again to Rukawa Kaede who was finishing up his warm ups, "and if the score is even then…"

"then I'll consider it as your win." He cut her off.

"_Oh_, you are _that _confident of beating me _huh_?" she asked patronizingly, "are you sure that you are going to give me that advantage."

"yes." He answered coolly.

"okay then its your funeral," she reluctantly agreed, "your ball."

He received the orange ball that she threw, dribbling the ball past her and towards the post. He was going for a jump shot before he realized that she was already in front of him trying to block the shot. He retry his jump shot, but during midair just he was about to shot the ball from his hand, she followed him to the midair and snatched the ball from his hand.

"my ball." She called out running towards the bouncing ball.

She dribbled the ball towards the post but she was blocked by the more taller (only by 9cm) Rukawa. But just at that split second she winked and smiled, and made a jump shot. He tried to snatch the ball from her hand with force as she did to him but she was gripping the ball firmly for him to succeed. he was expecting her to fall from the force he put on her when he tried to snatch the ball from her, but she didn't even loose her balance and made a fade away in the midair and scored. Only after she made the shot, she loose her balance and fall hard onto the concrete floor.

"ouch…play hard much? You do realize that you are playing with a girl right?" she questioned while trying to nurse her bruised back from the hard fall, "1-0, are you still sure you can beat me now?"

"the game is just begun." He replied coldly.

'I thought it just did your ball." She mocked him, passing the ball to him

(half an hour later)

'_Huh..huh… hhuhhhh…hmmm… huuhh…'_ the sound of exhaustion filled the court.

"_huh… _great…game…haven't play this hard for a long time, you are really good," she said as she took a deep breath, "but apparently not good enough, me 7 and you 6, not such a bad result, do you think?"

"whatever." He replied.

"come on don't be like that, for all its worth you are really good, a bit weak when you handle the ball so people can easily blocked your shot or snatch the ball from you, but really good," she tried to console him, "come on, lets go for a late lunch, my treat, its part of the deal remember."

Reluctantly agreed, Rukawa followed her to the café nearby. They took their seats and ordered food from the waitress, who gushed at the sight of sweating Rukawa. They've waited their meals in silence before she suddenly broke it with a question.

"what should I call you? Rukawa-san or Rukawa-kun or Rukawa-Chan?" she scratch her perfectly unitchy head, "I never really quite understand how people here call each other, Rukawa is your family name right? And Kaede is your first name, right? Then I shall call you Kaede and you can call me Tama, much better than miss haguro."

"why are you here?" he ignored her stupid question.

"I am here because I am hungry, I promised a lunch remember." She said slowly while looking at him like he was crazy.

"no, I don't mean here, I mean _here _in Japan, I've looked you up, you've got everything going on for you in US, basketball-wise, and you leave it to live _here."_ he point out seriously, "if I were you I won't leave even for my _life."_

"what if I really left everything to be here for _my life_?" she asked seriously before bursting into laughter, "I have my reason, _personal reason, _how about you? Why are you so cold and hell bent on being the best in basketball?"

"personal reason." He replied while giving her a slight smile at the corner of his lips. They've then dropped the subject and eat their meal in silence before they've gotten into heated debate about basketball. After finally finishing their meal, it was already dark. So they walk home together until they've reach his home.

"where do you live?" he asked out of concern even though it doesn't really show in his voice.

"just up _north_, don't worry I'll be fine just to come to the library next Monday and this time stay awake please, you lost remember." She waved off his concern. She waited for him to go in his house before going up straight north. She continue to walk until she saw a taxi driving toward her way. She hailed it and got into the cab.

"where are you going?" The taxi driver asked as she seated herself comfortably at the back.

"my house is in _down south _at the corner, thank you." She answered carefully, remembering the lie she told Rukawa earlier all the way to her destination.

(boys-dorm room, Omega, USA)

"Are you sure?" he asked through the phone while messing around with his thick brown hair.

"yes, I am sure sir," the man on the other side of the phone answered confidently, "she's attending Shohoku high school in the Kanagawa Prefecture and currently living with her aunt and husband."

"good job, I'll be there as soon as possible," he said as he stood up, reaching 6 foot, straightening his jacket preparing to go out, and "pick me up at the airport okay?"

"yes sir." The phone answered. Then with the definite click he close the phone, and dialed another number.

"hello, Mr. Robert's phone, this is Anna speaking, how may I help you." The phone was answered by his father plump secretary.

"this is _me _speaking, Anna I want you to call Mr. Jameson to prepare the jet, I'll be needing it now and tell my father I said hi and I am borrowing the jet." He instructed as he was getting ready to leave.

"will do sir, its that all?" she asked politely at the heir of the international company, "where will you be going sir?"

"yeah, I've got everything I need, just tell Mr. Jameson that will be going to _Japan_." He answered cryptically before ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so tired…" wailed yuki slumping down to her chair that sunny morning, "that is the last time I'm never gonna follow you to practice no matter how much you beg me."

She snickered. "Oh please, you said that after every single basketball practice that is after every single time you begged me to take you to the practice," setting down her bag to the desk, "ought I to read more into this?"

Yuki blushed. "I told you time and time again, Mitsui, I mean senior Mitsui and I are nothing more than just friends." Fiddling her fingers, too shy to make any eye contact.

"yup that is the reason why both of you are flirting furiously since last week and also why he asked me to asked you if you want to go on a date with him this Sunday." Giving yuki the little note from Mitsui which she grabbed in an instant.

She laughed merrily. Months already passed by since she first arrived and life have been unexpectedly great. She made a friend or two – a true one this time. She become active again in basketball – though only as assistant coach but its better than nothing. Absolutely no complications just the way she deserved it, even rukawa the main source of her chagrin have become sort of a friend to her. Yes, everything is perfect as perfect she could hope it will be.

"Okay students settle down now." Ordered the teacher as he took the attendance for the day. "I have an important announcement so quiet down."

After waiting for few minutes as the students scrambled back to their chair, he announced, "today we have another student transferring from US, I want you all to give a big welcome to Mr. Asher Scott."

Her heart dropped. This isn't happening. He can't be here, its just impossible. He couldn't possibly have found her here in Japan, not after what she got through to cover her track. Not after all the things she sacrifice to be safe again- to be safe from him.

"Hello my name is Asher Scott; I hope to learn many things from you." He greeted in deeply accented Japanese while flashing his killer smile to the fluttering hearts of the girls he soon will be calling his classmate. He smoothed down his brown hair, assessing the class with his sky-blue eyes until his gaze fall on her. She felt her blood run cold and her body rigid from fear dawning upon her: he found her.

He smiled evilly, not once breaking the eye contact as he lean down to the teacher and whispered something. Whatever he said, whatever he done next she knew she is done for.

"Miss Haguro, can you come to the front please." Asked the teacher to the very startled Tamara.

"Yes sir." Keeping the fear out of her voice as tried to she brushed pass Asher- whom made no attempt to move out of the way- to get to the teacher. She squeezed by pass him, shuddering as she felt him slowly inhaling her hair.

"Mr. Scott told me that he still haven't registered with the administration, why don't you accompany him there and help with the translation since he can only speak in English and you are the only one at class that can speak both English and Japanese fluently." He asked of her.

"But..." she said hesitantly.

"No but, beside Mr. Scott also told me that both of you are acquainted, ex-schoolmate I've heard. Maybe you can show him around the school after the registration and help him settled down here for few weeks that is until he can understand Japanese." Instructed the teacher, "Now run along, and must not waste any more time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Half an hour later)

"Well, up there is where the senior class is." Trying to appear as normal as possible as she give Asher a small tour of the school on their way back to their classroom. She didn't need to and as much as she hated even to acknowledge his existent – here close to her- but it was better than suffer – or wait for him to make a move- through that eerie silence.

_So far so good… _she whispered to herself. She breathe out in relief. He had not made any untoward move to her on their lonely way to the administration, during the registration and as far on their way back to the classroom. To her surprise he didn't do anything at all – like what he tried to do twice back in US – except for the hair smelling earlier. She shuddered at the terrorizing memory. She didn't know how she escape him each time but she is very grateful for it. Must be some guardian angel watching over her. However she knew she could just get lucky so many times and if she didn't keep her guards up, this could be the time he would succeed in owning her. Her spine stiffened at the thought, her senses went all time high, readying her for the fight or flight response.

" and here is the …" unable to finish her sentences as she felt his hands heavy on her shoulder, putting pressure on her not to move. She felt closing him closing in on her was His body heat seeping through his clothes straight to her thick school uniform. Her heart stricken - he was that close. And she can feel his hot breath on the top of her head. Every muscle in her body failed her; instead numbness of fear took over, freezing her whole body on the spot. She couldn't even breathe.

"Tamara I miss you so much," he branded softly to her ear as his hands creeping up her neck, "you know how much I love you, why did you runaway from me, hmm… love?"

"Asher, please…" her voice quivered, begging him to stop.

"but never mind about that love, I'm here now – nothing will separate us ever again- we will be together forever," he said ignoring her pleas, wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, kissing her tear ridden cheek roughly.

"Asher no…." finally founding her nerve, she struggled to break free from the imprisonment of his arms.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me this time, "tightening his grip with one arm while the other tousled her now long black hair, "you know at first I almost didn't recognize you with your long hair- I like it"- proceed sniffing a hand of her hair- "just when I thought you couldn't be even more beautiful, you surprise me."

_Kriiinngggg………………………_

Literally saved by the bell, she felt his arms loosened around her and took steps away from her as the students poured out of the classroom into the hallway. She closed her eyes and breathed, thankful that whatever that was is over even though not indefinitely.

She opened her eyes. "See you later my love." Flying a kiss to her waved her off as he disappears into the crowd.

"oh my god, what I am gonna do?' she gasped fearfully.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Two weeks later, library of Shohoku high school)

"I'm done," rukawa stated pushing his book towards Tamara who is clearly too distracted to listen, "Tamara... Tamara…"

"Hmm… oh, sorry I was a bit preoccupied." Skimming through his work before handing it back to him looking very pale, "it looks okay, ummm… can you guys finish up yourself I think I'm gonna go home early today. And rukawa can you tell Akagi for me- I'm having a major headache so I don't think I could make it to practice today, thanks."

Then she stood up abruptly, leaving Rukawa, Yuki and her partner alone in the library. Taking on her queue, Rukawa packed up his stuff and proceed to leave the library.

Just as he reached the exit, he heard Yuki calling him, "Rukawa-kun, Rukawa-kun waits please!"

He turned around and waits for her to compose herself- breathing heavily after running across the library to reach his side.

"Huh…thank you for waiting, 'she finally said after finally catching her breath, "I don't know how to say this but do you know what's wrong with Tamara? She's been acting kind of edgy and distracted lately. I'm worried about her."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

She blushed. "Well I don't know, I was hoping that you do, you know maybe something happened at practice or something, maybe about basketball – something she knew that I don't understand."

A little touched by her concerned- yes he does have feeling (even though he was not so sure since SHE died), contrary to popular belief he was not born cold hearted- he replied softly this time, "I'll let you know if I found out anything."

"thank you, " she answered graciously, "and one more thing, I don't know if you realize this but she's very guarded, we are the only two people here she seems to trust, so look out for her every now and then, she needs it."

She smiled at him hesitantly and went back to their desk. He left the library feeling- well that very much said it doesn't it- he finally felt something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Few minutes later on the way to the basketball court)

He scratch his unitchy head, confused and at the same time feeling very serene for the first time ever since the accident that claimed her life. He had never gotten over that fact yet, he wasn't even sure that he accepts it.

"Please don't..."a sudden piercing cry broke the afternoon silence. It sounded desperate and very frightened. He listened incase his ears was playing tricks on him

"I beg you please let me go…." The cries now down to mere desperate whimper of plead. Curious and a little concern, he followed the voice hoping it all to be just a joke. The voice leads him straight to a hidden corner of the school building.

"Please…" it was Tamara being pinned up against the wall by a brown hair guy, who was burying his head to her neck while trying to open her school blouse.

"Hey you!" he yelled as he run towards both of them, grabbing his back collar pull him away from her to the ground.

"Please, stop stop stop …." She mumbled incoherently, still in shocked.

"Tamara look at me, look at me you are safe now." Cupping her head, forcing her to look into his eyes so she could understand.

Unfortunately for both of them, the attacker wasn't ready to give up. Scrambling to his feet, he lunged himself to the distracted Rukawa. Caught unprepared, Rukawa was easily thrown down to the ground. Undeterred, he got up and punches the hell out of the attacker causing him to land hard on his bottom with bloodied lip.

He cursed. "Next time my love you won't be as lucky." He hissed before he made his escape.

"Don't touch me." She pulled away from him, when he tried to sit her on the white bench.

"Hey, it's okay, it's me." Wrapping her with his jacket, he guides her slowly to the bench as she calmed a little.

When she finally regains her senses and nerve, she immediately broke down, crying on his shoulder. Uncomfortable and completely at loss on what to do, he wrap his arms around her shoulder attempting to calm her.

" I think we better tell someone about this, I think Mr. Anzai is still at the court, he will know what to do." He suggest while pulling her away from his arm as she finally calmed down.

"No don't! You must not tell anyone about this, no one!" she quickly answered, suddenly panic stricken.

"But this is serious, we have to tell someone, for god sake he tried to rape you!" He cried out. He couldn't believe that she would just let the attacker free.

"But he didn't, do he? So don't tell anyone." She shot back hostilely.

"But…" he tried to reason with her.

"I said no!" she hissed, her body was shivering again.

"Okay, okay, I wont tell anyone, let me just escort you home, you told me it's down south from my house right?" he dropped the subject, hoping to convince her later when she was not so in shocked.

"No it's up north," she answered grimly- intercepting his confused look, "I lied."

They then walk all they way o her house in silence. He was too busy trying to make sense of her odd behavior while she was too busy thinking of her past that had come for her.

"I'm here, "signaling the white house with big white door, "Thank you for everything, truly."

"Anyone would have done the same thing." He dismissed her gratitude.

"trust me not everyone would," she answered seriously, "again thank you and sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," pausing before continuing, "but I meant what I said , you must tell anyone, not one soul, I'll deal with it myself."

"Okay."

"Thank you." She responds graciously, giving him a weak smile before entering the house. Broking down to tears almost immediately behind the close door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huuhhhh…" she breathed out softly in relief, behind the safety of twice locked door – checked and rechecked three times before she was satisfied with its security- of the big white door. She closed her eyes, sagging against the door as she took a deep breath calming her erratic nerves.

Few minutes later she finally stood up, tossing her key to the small cupboard beside the door. She had been repeating this routine for more than a week now, ever since the incident at the dark corner of the school.

She shuddered at the memory of his lips pressing harshly against hers forcing his disgusting wet tongue down her throat as he pinned her roughly against the hard cold wall. How could she forget, how his tongue

She shook her head, banishing the demons of her memory out of her mind. Thank god, rukawa came in time to save her, she couldn't even imagine what would happened if he hadn't. Rukawa had been a total sweetheart – though he denied it with much grumble and a faint blush – accompanying her home everyday and made sure that she was never alone in school. Even though, he never stopped badgering her to report the incident to the authority but she knows he wouldn't say anything, not without her say-so. Although it was almost not so necessary, since Asher hadn't even said one word much less do anything to threaten her safety in the course of the week. But she knew from experience that it was only the calm before the storm, never once letting her guard down and eternally grateful for Rukawa's attention.

'Dinner is in the fridge, don't worry we'll be back before you know it' she read the note posted on the white tiled counter in the kitchen. She sighed, thinking that she would be alone tonight strucked fear to the very core of her heart. She didn't tell her aunt that Asher is here and his attempt to rape her cause she didn't want her aunt to worry. Quickly regretting her decision as she knew that if her aunt knew what had happened, she wont even lefty her side- hell she probably sent her another half way around the world, fearing for her safety.

Sudden paranoia hit her, she quickly locked the back door in the kitchen, relocking the windows and taking out a knife from the kitchen drawer clearly taking no chance at all for her security tonight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Later that night)

'king…kriiinggg…' the phone rang begging to be picked up.

She woke up groggily. In spite of everything, surprisingly she slept very well that night before the incessant noise from the phone woke her up. It's probably the soothing sound of the heavy rain outside that never failed to calm her fears.

"hello." She answered the phone half awake half asleep.

"Hello, love." The familiar voice sent chill down her spine sending alertness to every cell of her body. It was him. It was his voice.

"Are you alone tonight?" Asher drawled.

"Please, please, please no." she begged.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he sneered, "but after tonight it will be 'please, please, please yes'." Mocking her.

"Stop it Asher!" she practically screamed down the phone, "If you don't stop this I promised you, I will call the police."

"Oh, you wouldn't want t does that," his voiced soft but laced with hostility, "you know how well that turned out for you then, what makes you think it'll be any different now?"

"Good girl." He praised her when she fell silent, "are your doors locked tonight?" he asked as he continued with his mind games.

Alarmed by his question, her mind raced, trying to remember if she securely locked all the doors and windows.

"Not that it mattered anyways, I'll find a way to get in, and I always find a way to you."

That done it, she couldn't take it anymore. Slamming the phone to the receiver as she feared for her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Rukawa's home, half hour later)

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yawned as he answered the impatient knocked on the door. He glanced at the wall clock. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, who is crazy enough to come here in the morning. Beside his parents and her, he couldn't think of anyone else he knows enough to come to his house. He knows that it wasn't his parents, who is now living in United States and he more than knew that it will be impossible for the late night visitor to be her. She is quite dead even though he never really accepted that fact.

"okay, okay I'm already there." He answered grumpily, as the hard knocks interrupted his wistful thought.

"Tamara!" his eyes widened to see Tamara drenched wet, her eyes a perfect picture of a broken soul.

"Can I come in?" she asked, voice broken by fear like he never seen before, sent coldness down his spine.

Unable to utter any coherent word, he gestured her to the living room cum kitchen of his apartment. She gave him a small nod, proceeding straight to the one of the large sofas there. Her clothing was soaking wet and with the chilly weather they've been having lately, she should be cold to the bone. But if she was, she gave no indication of it with her back ramrod straight, hands primly on her lap and her eyes… oh; those eyes were hollow, empty and lost. It was like staring right to a mirror.

He shook his head; it's not time to be so maudlin. So went at her slowly- to snapped her out of whatever trance that she was in- but stopped in mid way by the eerie look of her. She looked just like those beautiful fragile glass doll, his mother used to adore. The ones that break with the slightest bit of touch. Instead he went to the kitchen, reheating the water for tea.

After the tea was done, he handed her a cup which she accept with a strangled cry from her throat which he assumed was supposed to be a 'thank you'. Then they fell silent again. He waited for her to say something, to break the silence remembering how she put him in his place when he tried to pry into her business.

"I have my reason, personal reason, how about you? Why are you so cold and hell bent on being the best in basketball?" she retorted jokingly but he can sense a hard cold edge to it when he tried to questioned why on earth she left her fabulous basketball life in US to live in obscurity where professional female basketball is uncommon concept. That comment had directly hit his heart, rusted barbed wire and everything. He had no right to ask about her decision on her personal life when he himself was not much better to give anyone any advice on how to live their life.

Then, as if on queue, she burst into tears. Not knowing what to say to comfort a crying female, he just wrap his arms around her, caressing her back to sooth her. She cried even more.

She cried as he held her. She cried as he held her closer. She cried throughout the night. She cried as they both fall asleep on the sofa escaping painful reality to the sweet oblivion of dreamless slumber.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Next morning, runaway's home)

"Tamara." He call out softly, slowly waking up as the sun light hit his eyes. He flexed his around, a bit numb as Tamara slept on it the whole night. He call her name out again, looking around to make sure she was there.

'pssstttttt…….' The sound the pressure from the vapor escaping the kettle comes from the kitchen.

'she must be in the kitchen.' He thought to himself, suddenly getting up went straight to the kitchen to find no one except for a modest breakfast and a boiling tea with a note beside it for him from her.

'thank you for everything' and that's all that the note says.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Rukawa on his way to the basketball court, half an hour later)

"burr…." Its nipping cold this morning no thanks to the pouring rain last night. He placed his hood of his sweats back to his head.

'dub…dub…dub…' sounds of a basketball hitting the floor of the court getting more and more clearer as he gets closer to the court. He practically owned this court and he knows no one played early in the morning especially when it was so cold that it threaten to give anyone crazy enough- like him- a frost bite well with the exception for _her_. And with that thought his heart soared, practically running towards the entrance of the court with his heart hoping though his brain knew that it was impossible, that she was still living, breathing and playing and all this past years have just been a nightmare.

His heart pounded against his chest as he saw the figure so abominably looked just like her but as his heart slowed down quickly as it gotten faster he knew that it wasn't her but the other Haguro Tamara. The one that looked almost just like her, act just like but is simply not her.

"oh, its you." A sign of recognition in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"hey." He greeted her hiding his disappointment from his voice successfully.

"I'm sorry about last night." She finally said after much silence.

He just shrugged in response, looking as if he didn't care but she can see glint of concern in his eyes which made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked in tone between confusion and carelessness. She doesn't know why, despite his cold and 'I care only about myself' attitude she felt that she could trust him which is a big step for her considering what had happened the last time she trusted anyone other than her own family. Maybe, her meeting with him is predestined by something greater than them both because somehow she knew that all of this wasn't a coincidence; for her to meet someone whose drive for his own dreams woken up that dream and ambition back in her when she thought she lost it forever and at the same time saving her when she knew from experience most people would just walked away. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't still be standing here with her soul intact even if a little broken. She was with hope. That made her sure that something in the sky that cared about both of them. Watching them. Caring for them. An angel.

"I guess I owed you an explanation." She answered instead ignoring his previous question.

"You don't have to." He answered coldly but with a softness edge to it.

She shook her head. "It's the least I could do after what you've done for me," pausing for awhile trying to read Rukawa's stone face, "beside they said that a confession is good for the soul."

She sighed looking as if trying to reveal world's biggest problem. "Do you know the Scotts' industry?" she asked.

"Yeah, someone has to live under the rock for the last five decade not to know the Scotts' industry; they're the biggest sports wear manufacturer amongst other things."

"well, Asher Scott is the only heir to the company," she explained, " I met him when I first enter Omega when I was in junior high, he was under the soccer programmed but I only really know him just a year ago on a double date with a friend of mine."

"After that we dated for awhile because he insisted, I didn't have that sort of feelings for him but he was insistent keep saying that I was his love," she shuddered before continuing, "I didn't think much about it at first but as time progress he gotten even more possessive, he suffocates me so I dumped him."

"he accepts it really well actually, he said that he still wanted to be friends but then one day when we are all alone, he chocking on the words as if she could feel the vileness on her tongue, " rape me."

Till now she still remembered that day like it was yesterday, infact she dreamt about it almost every night. She hitched a ride with him when a close of friend of hers couldn't drive her back home. The whole ride he was uncommonly quiet. She tried to converse with him for the first five minutes but after meeting up with only grunts and 'ummm…' she gave up and shut up. It was only a half an hour during their ride she realized that they were way of course.

"Umm… Asher is we on the right road?" she questioned a little worried as she looked around the unfamiliar landscape.

He didn't answer her instead he stopped the car to the side of the road. He then unbuckled his seat belt facing her squarely in the eyes burning with passion and possessiveness.

"Do you know how much I love you? How much my heart breaks when you don't love me in return?" he asked rhetorically as he grabbed both her hand, immobilizing her, took her left hand to his heart then bring it to his lips kissing it harshly. Utter fear took over her, blanking her mind unable to move or think as he snatched open her clothes, licking her neck as he did it.

"Oh, my god Tamara you felt so good, I love you." His hands now snaking to her thigh, trying to touch her, shocking her back to reality. She finally realized what he was going to do, whimpering against his mouth, she pushed him away. However, he wasn't going to give up so easily that he hit her and continued with his assault. He crushed her body with his own to disable her. Someone must be smiling down on her up there that she was able to push his two time bigger heavier body off her and with enough force to render him unconscious as he hit his head to the car door. Her mind now controlled by adrenalin, she pushed him out of the car, took over and drive along the straight road until she found the way out.

"I tried to report it to the police but like I said his family is very powerful that when they investigate the case they decide to dropped it cause most of the people they interviewed said that we both were dating and we are just having a lover's spat and since I was prone to creating drama, they told the police that I shouldn't be taken seriously," she can feel her heart slit open every time she remember their betrayal, "and you know the funniest thing is that every single one of them were my friends- well I at least I thought they were- he was trying to point out to me of his power, that he can control anyone, showing me that I have no friends to turn to."

Her so called friends since then made her life at school a living hell. They keep hazing her and alienating her that she had to leave the school's hostel and live at home so she could finally get some sleep without waking up with snakes on her bed or cold water splashed to her face in the middle of the night. Her only solace was basketball. She kept her focus on basketball strong, not quitting Omega even though her family had advised her otherwise for the sake of her safety because she knew that that only with Omega she can succeed in basketball. Even with her life falling apart, she was sure I hell not going to let he only dream to go up in smoke to. So she sucked up all the bullying, all the insults and the hazing and continued to play basketball, caring only basketball. Until he realized that he wasn't going to break her, not like that. So he decided to pick on her little sister instead, hoping it will get to her eventually.

She continued. "I found my little sister crying in her room one day, her uniform was thorn up and half of her head was bald, people were bullying her at school for weeks and she didn't even dare to me because she felt I have enough on my plate, so I left" she looked at him straight in the eyes, hers shone with guilt and helplessness, "I abandoned my dreams, my hope for the future and my whole life so I can be safe again, so my family can be safe again but with the looks of things, its all for nothing."

And then as if a ton of bricks lifted from her shoulder, she felt light again as if she was setting all her problems free. Maybe it is true what they said, confession is good for the soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I know I said wont update till dec but me got bored and this story **

**Kept bugging my sanity so here it is. So rukawa honey (looking down **

**At cute and slightly pissed off chibi rukawa on my lap) you can now **

**Stop bothering me and return back to my murky and yellow brain.**

**Oh before I forgot, a thanks and gratitude to **_**ROYAL IDIOT **_**whom the only one kind enough to give me a kind review. I will make you proud!!! (Shouting on top of my lung).**

**And to **_**flame person something guy**_**, you can take your so called flame and shove it up your ahemm… behind (no matter how angry I am with you, you will not reduced me to a swearing idiot. I am a lady). And if I ever found who you are, I promise you it won't be pretty. Let's just say it involves a severed head from a body and lots and lots of blood and pain.**

**Now we got that message across, to royal idiot and others that don't really get my fiction, it is basically a girl with ambition and talents in basketball only matched by Rukawa was forced to leave the basketball land of America and consequently her dream to play in WNBA when an initially harmless school crush turns deadly. So she escapes to Japan when fighting proves futile. There she unexpectedly befriend the blue fox whose sheer determination to become the best reawakens her own hope and dreams. But she made sure her painful past remain a secret. However when the past finally catch up to her, Rukawa saved her again and again. She then finally told her story, feeling that she owed him the truth after he saved her life, twice. Unbeknownst to her that he also have his own past demons he's been carrying (which will be told in this chapter) and he may need her help to regain back his own hope and finally 'live'.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't know that we need to this before, so here it is. I, mustlove11**

**Don not own the character in slam dunk because if I did, don't you **

**Think Densely stupid haruko would have been dead by now (see**

_**Rukawa, her head do float on water because it has so much air in it.**_

_**Oi Sakuragi, you owe me 10 bucks).**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukawa was speechless. He expected some drama- you know maybe a lovers' spat gone wrong or something around that area. But _rape! _That was just beyond him. He couldn't help but admire this feisty girl still have a full will to live and survive after what she endured (_unlike himself, _he thought shamefully). Yes, it was attempted rape but it still didn't made it better than a full fledge one.

For the first time since years he didn't feel quite so alone in his misery and pain. He was relief- actually very happy if he was true to himself- that he was sharing this deep hole of broken hopes and anguish with someone else. Apparently it is true that misery do really love company. He would have smirk at his less than sympathetic feelings if the atmosphere didn't seemed so maudlin.

"I wasn't always like this you know." He told her not knowing other way to start.

" oh no, you don't have to tell me anything," Tamara replied quickly when she realized what he was trying to do, " you don't owe me anything, I know what I said before but you don't have to tell me your story, I just felt like talking."

"I know," his lips curled up slightly at the corner, seeing her flustered, "I just felt like talking to, like you said confession is good for the soul."

He let out a painful long breath as if trying to prepare his body for some horrendous ordeal.

"As I said before, I wasn't always like this you know, cold and distant, "he continues, scratching his head, "yeah, I know what they say about me: ice prince, stone faced and the lists goes on. I do realized this but ever since I lost her I just couldn't bring myself to care enough about anything anymore except for basketball, and the only reason I cared about that one is because that is the only thing that she left me with- that and a life time of memory. She was my best friend, my love, my everything."

"I met her in a park when I was about seven, she knocked me down to the ground with a basketball and as I laid my eyes on her life stated to make sense like I finally understand the reasons for everything and I didn't even know that life didn't make sense before," he laughed a little, relieving the memories perfectly as if it just happened yesterday, "we become close friends since that day and I love her even more."

"I love her passion, I love how her face wrinkled a bit just before she laugh and how she can bake a delicious cake but never cookies which either as hard as stone or so soft that it could pass as a soup," his eyes glint in amusement and sorrow, "I love her for everything that she is and everything that she is not."

They were happy. He could go as far and say they were deliriously happy. They laugh, they play basketball and the most important thing is they live.

"She's the one who introduce me to basketball and I guess her passion for the game rubbed up on me, and she was really good at it too, could've gone serious if her time wasn't cut so short," he smiled melancholically, "you know she kinda remind me of you, I think that's why I for the first time I actually feel comfortable with someone."

He took another big breath. He hadn't mentioned her death for – well to be truthful he didn't even say anything about it ever, not even at her funeral. He just couldn't accept the fact that she was gone, _for him._

"the day she ahemm… was gone, everything was normal and I could go as far to say it was perfect day, I got accepted in the boys basketball team in junior high and I actually got an A in my math test so that evening I went to the basketball court for a match with her as we always have done since the day we met, completely oblivious to what will happen that day." Guilt washing over him.

"Oh Rukawa, you couldn't have known." She whispered.

He shrugged. "but she did, she somehow knew that she was going to leave me, she was quiet all day, it was like she was thinking very hard about something that she herself didn't understand," he laughed again before continuing, "she didn't even tryout for the girls basketball team, she said there was no point since there is no chance girls going to play pro coming from Japan, I should've notice then there was something wrong with her."

"then she told me that she was actually very worried about something but she couldn't put her fingers on why, I just laugh at her and told her that she was thinking to much, I should've known then to," he looked at her straight in the eyes, with his usually cold dead eyes replace with unbelievable pain and sorrow, "after the game, we went for ice-cream as we always do, we were on the side of the road about to cross, just as I was about to walk across she stopped me and she told me that she love me."

"We have been friend for a long time but we were also more than that, but we never really express it out loud, it was just one of those things that you just know without saying it out loud, I was surprise and weird about it but again I ignore it and told her that I love her too."

"then I laughed at her, taunting her to follow me as I cross the road, I didn't even notice there was a truck speeding up to me, but she did, I can still remember how her face changed drastically from a smile to a horror stricken when I look back, it was then I realized the truck but I was too shocked to move. My legs were practically glued to the ground, I can feel my end coming, I closed my eyes expecting the truck to hit me but it didn't came instead I felt her body hurled against mine, pushing me out of the way."

"Then is when I saw her body practically thrown down the road as if she was some kind of lifeless ragged doll, she didn't even make it to the hospital, died on the spot. She sacrifices her own life to save mine and the funny thing is my life isn't worth living without her in it. I was back to where I was when I was seven, things started to make no sense anymore like school, and friends. I felt detach with everything and I still am. No one seemed to get to me after she died, not even my parent and after awhile they stopped trying altogether which served me fine cause I don't want their company anymore, not without her. The only thing I have going on for me was basketball. I was like every time I played I felt that I didn't disappoint her, It was like at least I kept something that made me feel alive, prove her sacrifice actually worth something."

" but I was never the same, and I don't think ever would again."

**Jeng jeng jeng, didn't see that coming did you? Well to those actually read my other fiction **_**the rukawa's story, **_**already know rukawa's painful past. But if you didn't you don't have to cause its pretty much the same as this chapter only longer and it actually suck so I didn't really mind my flame there. At first I want to write this story as separate as my first fiction, but I changed my mind and put this as a sequel to the first fiction from Rukawa/ the new haguro Tamara point of view ( yeah the friend he kept mentioning on this chapter and the heroin of the Rukawa's storyalso named Hagura Tamara, cruel coincidence right? Or it could be the fact that I cant find other girls name that I like so I stick to the same name. I actually already wrote another fiction that is a sequel to the Rukawa's story and prequel then sequel to this story from Rukawa's love/ friend story after she died. You know what happened to her after she died and what not. But I wrote it on papers( easier that way since I am technologically challenge and computers just don't like me-pouting a the corner) so I will post it after I finish writing this one which I wont developed further until I finish my exam in December, I promise you I am not lying this time- I hope.**


	6. Chapter 6

"ANNA… ANNA…!! " bellowed Mr. Robert Scott in his office.

Startled, the plump secretary rose from her desk and rushed to her boss's aid. In her twenty years of service to the owner of the international Scott Company, she never once heard the usually soft-spoken – though not lacking of authority- and calm man spoke with such force.

"What is that you require… sir?" asked Anna almost breathlessly as she reached the office with the most panoramic view of New York City.

"Do you know where Mr. Jameson had flown to last month with my son?" his voice strained which go unnoticed by the perplexed secretary.

"Umm... if I remember the ledger correctly, he flew to Japan but I can't remember where exactly. Do you want me to check me up for you?"

"No, no, its quite alright, just call Mr Jameson to prepare the jet, I'll be going to wherever my son has gone to as soon as possible." Dismissing the plump woman with wave of a hand as he return his gaze back to the wall high window, retaking in the view.

The door clicked to a close, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding the whole time. Ever since he got off the phone with the headmaster of Omega for his monthly check-up progress of his only son an heir.

He admits he's a busy man that he had more hours than they are available for him to actually spent. However, he tried to spend that very little time he had for his son. And for damn good reason too.

So that's why when he called the headmaster for the monthly check-up, only to be told that Asher had just recently quit Omega and had transferred to another school overseas.

He started to panic, almost terrified that Asher had suffered another relapsed. He tried logic to calm himself down; Asher's psychiatrist did declare that Asher was completely healthy, years ago after the first incident – that he knows off – occurred. But he couldn't shake the feeling of something wrong is going on. So he quickly checks the flight data of his personal jets and saw his fear reconfirmed. A long distance flight out of America by Mr Jameson- the only pilot that his son trusts. A further investigation of Asher's spending show he hired a private investigator who booked a plane ticket using the company's money prior to three weeks before Asher's own disappearing act.

Worse case scenarios popped up in his mind, as he yelled out for his secretary, praying for the third time in his life that it was just his active imagination or at least he wasn't too late this time.

(Japan, three days later)

"Come on Yuki, I'm starving." Tamara whined, exasperatingly waiting for Yuki who was left behind barely able to lift the shopping bags she carried.

"you do realized that I am carrying things that are 10 pounds heavier than my body weight so forgive me if I cant walk as fast as a cheetah." Huffed Yuki, with hands on her hip looking every bit like a queen. That is if queen carries ten different kinds of shopping bags.

"for the sake of exuding the aura of maturity beyond my years, I will refrain from saying I told you so," Tamara replied suddenly serious, and just as suddenly burst out laughing, "but I did offered my help, you are the one who refuse them – and by the way ungraciously- citing, 'don't worry I may not looked like it but I have the strength of a Godzilla.'"

Yuki responded by giving out another lady like huff. Laughing Tamara went to Yuki offering another help which she now accept though not without much grumbling and grudging. Then, arm linked, they both walk together towards Yuki's apartment where she would cook the spaghetti she promised Yuki to make.

Ever since that telephone call, Tamara had been staying at both Yuki and Rukawa's house alternately just until her aunt return from her business, still terrified to stay alone at the house. She sighed, if she didn't do something soon, she'll have moved again. Maybe this time she can go to Africa, at least its warmer there, she thought pulling her jacket closer against the coldness of winter.

"Miss Haguro?" enquires a middle aged man in sleek black suit waiting in front of Yuki's home.

"Yes, I am Miss Haguro." Answered Tamara, leaning closer toward Yuki, feeling a bit apprehensive about the stranger.

"I am Mr. Scott, Asher's father." He continued extending his hand to Tamara who don not answer it.

She recognize him now, with the blue eyes, brown hair and the slightly aristocratic way this man held himself she was surprise that she didn't recognize him earlier. Even though she had never seen the older Scott before, the similarities between the parent and son are almost uncanny. Maybe perhaps it was because this Scott has a more serene feeling about him whereas his son has almost a predatory air in him.

Unperturbed by Tamara rudeness and hostility, Mr. Scott continue, " if I may, I need to talk to you alone Miss Haguro?"

"there is nothing you can say to me that you cant say to Yuki, she knows _everything_" answered Tamara threateningly, feeling a bit courageous with Yuki by her side. She was positive that the man would back down , there is no way he will try to do something with so many witnesses around.

" as you wish, but I think that this conversation should be conducted somewhere more private," his voice became barely a whisper, before continuing in his normal tone with humour in his voice, "I just arrive here so if you two don't mind you better lead the way because the only shop I have been to here is a coffee shop and I don't think they serve coffee there, so prefereably we go somewhere that serve coffee and very comfortable because this is going to be a very long talk, trust me."

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update, cant find computer that work so have to borrow one and my bunny fried dead after two months long gruelling exams after exams. So have no muse. So update will be longer than usual since there is no computer to do it with but don't worry this fic has at most 4 chapter to it before complete. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am now convinced 100 that my bunny did died or at least suffering some **

**Severe illness. I have a lot of trouble stringing two words together. Sighing **

**Hard. Well here it is, enjoy this chapter as long as possible so expect long time **

**Before another update. Again thanks royal idiot (I know you have new name but right now its very dangerous for my writing bug and bunny to remember any new names, so bear with me) for the much appreciated encouragement. For the rest 70 or so other readers, please don't just read but review too.**

"Thank you for taking the time to listening to what I had to say." As he escorted the two girls back to Yuki's house.

"No _thank you," _she replied earnestly, "if I had known the whole story I would have come to you from the beginning."

"If you have any doubt- any at all," he stresses while signaling the taxi driver to wait for a moment, "call me immediately, I don't want you to get into any more danger than you already have." Robert Scott warned concernly before stepping back into the taxi as they waved him off.

Just as the taxi disappeared from their view, Yuki immediately yanked Tamara into a corner, "are you sure you're going to do this?" ever since her heart to heart talk with Rukawa the other day, she was forced by Rukawa (using guilt as his main weapon) to tell the very-worried sick Yuki the whole truth.

"there is nothing else I could do," she shrugged, "I'm backed into a corner, the only other option is to run away and I cant do that again, beside if I do that it will be just a matter of time before he could find me again and this is the only way I can end all of this madness once and for all."

"Just be careful okay, I rather like you in one piece." Yuki joked rather sadly.

Tamara sighed." I rather like me in one piece to."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Asher's place, evening)

"DAMNN….!" Cursed Asher, punching the hard tile wall of his shower. The cold water trickling down his body from the shower head did nothing to cool down his hot anger.

She was with him again. That guy who gave him the black eye when he tried to approach her last time. The bane of his existence. The one who separate him from what is his.

He knows he was a bit aggressive the first few times he tried to approach her, practically mauling her against the wall at one time. But what can he do, he misses her like crazy after months of searching and waiting for her. It was her own fault, if she just realized that she belongs to him, such ugly scene can be avoided. But no… she just have to play hard to get- running away to the other side of the earth and then ignoring him, pretending like she didn't want anything to do with him when he found her. He sighed. Woman can be such a drama queen.

And now she is bringing some pale ass loser thinking that he would make him jealous. She thought that he couldn't see through her stupid ruse, she thinks he was immature enough to fall for her stupid attempt to provoke him but he saw through it all. He was beyond her childish game, seeing through the provocation as it truly is: a cry for attention. But damn it, he still couldn't help but feeling immensely jealous every single time that undeserved arm warped around her – _no his_, he thought possessively- shoulder, taking her to his house- and sometimes to the Yuki's girl house he noted, which is why he believe that Tamara and that stupid basketball guy are nothing more than just a ploy to get him jealous.

'_one of these days she is going to pay for being such a tease' _he thought maliciously, '_if only I could get her away long enough from those two dumb fools.'_

That Rukawa guy and Yuki girl have been watching Tamara like a hawk, he couldn't even find a moment where she's all alone.

"Damn…" he cursed again as he stepped out of the shower, reaching for his towel to dry himself. He knew if he could just get her alone for a moment, she will be his forever. No more games, no more nothing. Just him and her. His mind racing and evil plans trickling down as he tied the towel around his hips, exiting the toilet.

'_Kring… kringgg…..' _His house phone ringing interrupting his less than innocent thought.

"Hello.." he answered irritably. Nobody knows his phone number except for the landlord and it better not be those persistent sales person because he is not in the mood.

"Umm… hello…" the person on the other end of the phone answered timidly. There were long silence after that initial greeting and he was about to give who ever dare to call him while he was busy devising evil plots a piece of his mind but was cut off by another apprehensive reply, "its me, Asher…. Tamara..."

"Tamara…" he repeated back, too shocked to say anything else.

"I was wondering if I could see you somehow?" she asked, a bit more confident than before, "_alone..." _she added.

He smirked. "so you finally realized that playing these stupid games with me are useless," said Asher arrogantly, pleased that she at last come to her senses, "good, because I was this close to losing my patience with you and you know how I am when I lost my patience." His voice gentle but with under lying tone of threat.

"I understand Asher." Was her only reply.

He smiled, happy for a moment before his anger reared its ugly head again. "What about your little _boy friend?" _sneering at the word, "I don't want you to see him again or there will be hell to pay."

"What boy- ..." She flattered a little before she recovered quickly, "I mean, yes I won't see him again."

He smiled. His anger quickly evaporating away as quickly as it comes.

"You know love I won't be doing this if you just surrender yourself to me from the beginning," his tone gentle as if he was trying to soothe her, "you won't have to quit school, quit basketball and run to this godforsaken place."

"Hmmm…" was her only answer, "goodnight Asher."

"Wait, when do you want to meet me?" he asked, readjusting the towel when it slips from his hip as he bounced on the soft couch.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She answered.

"Well the goodnight loves…"

"goodnight." And line was cut off.

He smiled languidly as he put down the phone.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a good day..._.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Next day, Shohoku High)

Rukawa gave off a big yawn as he stretched languorously, searching for a place for him to nap. This will be his second nap of the day and it's already past lunch time. Shocking? Yeah, he knows. Even the first nap he took that day was wasn't his fault. Really. It wasn't his fault that his English teacher was such a bore that he cant even force his eyes open listening to him reciting an entire book by some dead Englishman that half of his class were also sleeping. So wasn't his fault.

"RUKAWA, RUKAWA, L-O-V-E RUKAWA!!!" chanted the girls with fire and passion.

He groans hard, narrowly escaping a legion of fan girls as he ducked into an empty classroom. He hated those girls. So damn annoying. Couldn't they take a hint and just go away.

He sighed, looking around the room which only has few desks and chairs in it. It's probably used for storing and most likely a rarely visited one. In other word a perfect place to hide from those hormonal crazy girls and for taking a nap. Making himself comfortable on the pristine white floor, staring at the also white ceiling. Willing himself to sleep but couldn't.

He sighed again. Lately, he is having trouble sleeping but it's nothing serious. He still sleeps at least 8 hours a day. Okay so maybe he didn't have any trouble sleeping. It's just that he used to sleep all the time and a big emphasize on the term all the time. He sleep when he eat and he sleep during class, even the mildly interesting ones. Hell, he even sleep when he is riding his bicycle to school everyday which explain his large expense fixing his bicycle every month since he seemed to run over a tree or wall while trying to sleep and ride bicycle at the same time. The only time he can stay fully awake is when he's practicing basketball.

Maybe he's getting better. His former therapist- which he dumped after seeing him for 5 times to get extra time practicing and of course napping, though he sometimes nap during one of his sessions- did say that he is sleeping all the time because he is trying to escape reality because he thinks that _he (_rukawa that is) has trouble accepting the real world without _her._ So the only conclusion he could make out from his recent lack of napping activities is that he is getting better. He is finally accepting _his_ Haguro Tamara's death.

Such heady and heavy stuff for an evening work, shifting to the left to face the slightly open door where he saw a drama unfolding between a couple.

Not particularly wanting to intrude –or truthfully just plain bother- he shifted back to the right, facing away from the door that is before he heard a very familiar voice.

"Meet me tomorrow after school." Tamara said a slight strained in her tone.

"Why not now?" Asher asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, nuzzling her neck.

She put her hands on his chest, pushing Asher lightly, "I can't, I want to but my aunt is coming home tonight, I have to wait for them." She answered in a clearly fake sugary fashion.

But the big knucklehead appear to buy her C rate performance, "okay then, wouldn't want to look bad in front of families now do we? Hmm… I'll see you tomorrow love, you wont regret it, I cant wait."

"Me to…."she tried to reply but cut off by Asher sudden possessive kiss.

Finally letting her go, he kiss her again on the cheek, "this better be a real deal my love, you know how I'm like when I'm being disappointed." He gently threatened.

When she didn't answer, he tightened his grip on her. As she whimpered her yes, he released her then waving her goodbye as he disappeared from sight.

Rukawa took this as a cue to finally approach the dumb-founded looking Tamara safely.

"What the hell do you think you just did?" he asked angrily, grabbing her arm rather roughly.

"Rukawa-kun, I…" she started before he interrupted with another rant.

"Did you just ask him, Asher, the same guy whom made your life a living hell out?"

"Yes, but…"

He cuts her off again, "then why in hell did you do that? Have you no common sense or at least concern for your safety?"

"I will tell you if you can just…" she saw his lips twitching, itching to go on with his tirade which she silenced with her hand and deathly glare before continuing, "- if you can just be silent for a moment and listen." Her patience wearing thin.

He gave her a curt nod.

She let out a breath, not knowing where to start.

"Where to start, where to start?" she mumbled to herself.

But he heard her; "you can always start at the beginning or at least from 'why the hell did you asked him to meet you tomorrow?'" he shot sarcastically.

"hmmm… it's not like what it looks like, that's all I can say," she answered softly, couldn't bare to look at his disappointed eyes, "you must understand I need to do this or else it will never end, you must trust me."

"Trust you? Trust you to be with some psychopath that tried to hurt not too long ago?"

"Trust me." She begged again.

"Fine then, "he relented before gently warning her, "just be careful okay."

"Okay, trust me…………"


	8. Chapter 8

(Evening, near the gate of shohoku high)

He let out a breath of relief. He is now absolutely positive that he has no talent in subterfuge. He is currently hiding semi-successfully behind a tree but not from the usual fan girls that usual stalked him around the school but from Tamara who's looking at his direction for the second time with her face scrunching up as if she can sense him behind the tree the whole time. The black trench coat and black glasses doesn't seem to help him with the 'following-Tamara-and-what's-his-name-to-make-sure-she's-okay' thing at all.

"Rukawa?" she whispered at the seemingly innocent tree.

That's it, he give up. It's either he really is a very bad spy or she's part seer cause there is no way that she could've known he is crouching behind the tree. He had now a new found perverse respect to all those fan girls who manage to stalk him and creep up on him every single time even with their loud chanting and large numbers while here he was trying as hard as he can be to be inconspicuous as possible but she still manage to sense him.

She was fast approaching the tree where he was hiding. His heart went a beat faster as she come closer. He can even hear his heart hammering against his chest and he wouldn't be surprise if that had been the thing that had gave him away as his heart have been going crazy ever since he started to follow her. So much for 007. Truly he had no business with spying at all and he should just stick to basketball.

"Tamara, are you ready?" loud heavily accented Japanese boomed behind her.

Yes saved by the… psychopathic guy who is the real reason why he is following her (bordering on stalking except for the fact there were no obsession involve) and reduced to cowering behind a damn tree and nearly got caught by her except being saved by a timely interruption of the same psychopathic person. Doesn't the irony just kill you? Just when he thinks life's irony had stopped ruining his life.

"Oh, you…" but she sounds anything but relief, "I thought I heard someone I know."

"Come on love it's getting late." Offering his arm like a gentleman. Emphasize on the word 'like' which he is anything but.

She smiled softly as she took his arm, shooting a last suspicious look at the fairly innocent tree hiding a rather relieved less than innocent man.

He watched as the 'happy' couple quickly disappeared behind the great gate. He waited a few seconds longer before trying to follow them as inconspicuously as possible.

"This is going to be a long day…"sighed Rukawa.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Tamara fidgeted nervously and it was not all because of the man walking beside him. Her senses are on all time high and she can actually feel her neck prickling sensing a presence following them. A presence she already warned to trust her and just back off.

She growled audibly which did not go unheard by Asher who is looking at her questioningly. Surprised she just shook her head and smiled as sweetly as she could, all in while thinking that Asher wasn't as oblivious as he looked.

The next few minutes, she was so distracted by her own grumbling and making sure that Asher don't notice the third company on their supposed 'date' that she was steered well passed the hotel that she was supposed to bring him to, according to the plan.

She only realized they were going the wrong way when she guided her to an abandoned construction place.

Feeling apprehensive she let go of his arm abruptly, turning around to face him, "I think we just missed the hotel, lets doubled back I think we can still manage to make it for our reservation at the restaurant." She stuttered, having a difficult time keeping the fear out of her voice.

He smiled. Maliciously." We are not going any where my dear…" he said a little too sweetly as he caught her arms and pushed her hard to the cemented ground, "do you think I wouldn't know your little plan, huh Tamara?" grabbing her again then pushed her against the wall, "you know how happy I was when you called, I thought finally you come to your senses and then do you know how _betrayed_ and _heart broken_ I was when my investigator told me that my_ father_ had approached you and you actually _agreed _to his plan to trap me." Emphasizing each word with a shove to the wall.

Her vision blurred from the impacts of his hard shoves and she can feel her blood trickling down from her injured head. She knew she have to act fast before she lost her consciousness- if that happened who knows what else would go down.

"Please Asher I'm so sorry I wont do it again please…"she begged as her mind raced for her survival.

"I have given you chance after chance but you never appreciate them, first with you disappearing act and now this betrayal." Holding her closed to his chest, "maybe I should just treat you like you deserve you ungrateful st." shoving her again to the ground.

She closed her eyes to prepare for another hit but it never come. She wait for a few moments but nothing happened so she carefully open her eyes to see what's going on, hoping that he decided to leave her alone. Her eyes widened when she saw him fumbling to get rid of his clothes instead. It suddenly dawned on her what he was trying to do with her again. She quickly scrambles to her bag that she dropped earlier, opening the bag trying to find her phone to call Mr. Robert.

"Thank god." She whispered as she finally reach her phone, trying to call the number Mr. Scott had given to her. Unfortunately Asher beat her to the punch as he grabbed her phone throwing to the side causing the battery to flown off the opposite direction of the cell phone.

Again she scrambles to reach for the phone and then for the battery but he managed to stop her, "I don't think so my love." He whispered cruelly to her ear as he pushed her again to the wall, trying to suffocate her with his demanding kiss.

She can feel all hope slowly leaving her body along with her breath. Her body grew weaker, no longer able to fight Asher as she was slipping to oblivion. Asher sensing her ceased fighting, tightening his hold on her, further squeezing the breath out of her burning lungs.

She can see her whole life flashing by her eyes. She could not believe this is it, the end of her life, when there is still many things she wished she could do. She wants to see her parents and little sister again. She wants to graduate high school and university and play basketball professionally and most importantly she wants to live.

A new life force surging through her vein as she redouble her effort to break free from his clutches but he was much stronger and are able to some what sedate her effort. Even so she knew not to give up so easily because she is going to win. He is fighting for some un full filled lust where as she is fighting for her life and she will win because of it.

Somebody up there must be looking out for her that day, because as she continue to struggle against him, she can feel his weight on her quickly lifted from her body. Someone had come to help her, she can here the sound of fists hitting the flesh hard and Asher's cry of pain. She sagged down to the ground in relief as she took a few moments to fill her lungs with air, as the fight continues. By the sound of it her mysterious savior is winning.

'good' she thought viciously.

She reopened her eyes, searching for her phone and the battery. She spotted both of them near a dumpster; probably the still in going fight had moved them there. Wasting no time she runs to the dumpster then reattaching the battery back to the phone.

"Ms. Haguro are you alright? What happened? We are still waiting at the hotel." The older Mr. Scott said when he answered her call.

"there have been a change in plan, I need you to come to a construction site just heading further north from the hotel, you can't missed it." She instructed with her voice wavering as she felt the immense pain from her injured head and back, "just come and hurry." Disconnecting the line.

She then slowly scooted to the wall near by to rest her beating head as she felt all the adrenalin used up causing her to feel every bruise and wounds she had. Her eyes felt heavy as she losing her consciousness from all the pain, looking up one last time to see her hero.

"Rukawa…."she murmured to herself, before surrendering to the numbing darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: a huge thanks to 'liquid cold murder grey' for being there for m**__**e from the beginning. And 'syazen**__**' for pushing me to finish this fiction. Finally its finish after two broken computer and stealing line from my sister. enjoy**_

She paced along the fenced court. God, she hate saying goodbye. Even though this is not the first time she had to do it when she left America for Japan, but at that time she was anxious to leave. Plus, at that time she had no one she want to say goodbyes to save for her own family. But after leaving Yuki with tears and hugs she wasn't sure she had that emotional detachment she usually associated with leaving. Maybe she should just leave without saying anything and he can find out the details from Yuki.

She sighed, knowing full well that she couldn't take the coward way out. She owed him that much. He wasn't as close to her as Yuki was, but they had a deep understanding with each other especially when it concerns the feeling of lost they both shared. And also the fact that he had saved her twice and keep her safe in those between times also cemented her resolve to say goodbye to Rukawa. So there is nothing more for her to do than just take bulls by the horn and just do it.

She took a deep breath, pulling her jacket closer and enters the public basketball court and was welcomed by an image of Rukawa practicing his fade away shot. She shivered from the sudden cool early morning breeze. Only Rukawa Kaede will be crazy enough to train at the break of freezing-your-arse-off dawn while everyone with a common sense and a sense of temperature are still snuggling in a warm bed.

"oh, Tamara." He greeted with his usual stone-face on, wiping that same sweating face, bringing her back to the reality at hand.

"hey." She greeted back. Uncomfortable silence filled the air threatening to suffocate them with its awkwardness.

"so they already released you from the hospital huh." He's trying so hard to make small talk.

"yeah, got released yesterday," glad that he start the conversation, saving her from the difficulty to do so herself, "umm… I just came to tell you that I'll be coming back home with my family within this week, they're very anxious to have me back home."

"how about school?" he asked.

"i got my scholarship back from Omega with help from the older Mr. Scott, and I told Anzai sensei of my plan and he told me he agreed that it would be better for me to go back to America.," she explained, "Mr. Scott told me that I could start as early as the next term."

He raised his eyebrows, "Mr. Scott as in Asher Scott, Scott?"

"yeah, Mr. Scott is his father ."

"is he the same old guy that help me with Asher after you passed out?" he asked in confusion.

"well, I think so, I did called him but I cant know for sure since I did passed out."

"why would he helped you against his own son?" getting even more confused than before.

"remember, when I told you to trust me."

He snorted. "yeah, and I did and the day end up with you almost got raped and killed by him."

"that is beside the point," she said curtly, getting annoyed with the usually quiet boy who now suddenly decided he wasn't quite so quiet anymore, "he came to me a week before that horrible thing happened and he asked for my help."

[flashback

"one coffee and two coke please." Yuki asked the waitress as they wait for their breads and cakes to arrive from the little café.

The waitress just nodded and left them at their seats at the back corner of the café. After making sure they are left alone. They refocused their attention back to the middle-aged man.

"like I was saying, five years ago before he went to Omega there have been incident between Asher and one of his classmate, her name is Andrea Sanchez," continuing on with his story to the girls, "he took a great liking to her and fortunately for her in the beginning, she was too."

He sighed. "he was charming, sweet and every inch of the perfect boyfriend, but after awhile Asher started to show his true color, he became possessive to an extreme point, she couldn't talk to any boys without jealousy rearing its ugly head, at first she just dismissed it and even feel treasured by him," his eyes focused on Tamara, "then, he started to hit her and getting more violent by the second, so she decided to dumped him, sending her big brother to do it for her since she was too scared of him."

"then what happened?" asked Yuki, focusing all her attention to Mr. Robert Scott, riveted by the almost soap opera like story.

"her brother came back home bruised and bloodied, and she receive a message from Asher, telling her if she tried to break up with him again the same thing will happen to her too, she tried to report it to the police but there weren't enough evidence – which is probably his doing, Asher can be quite ruthless and conniving if he set his mind to it as you know," directing his word to Tamara, whom had remained silent since they enter the car, "then came another threat, that if she came to the police again, her father, who was working under one of the Scott company's branch, will lose his job, so she remained with him so her father could keep his job, but one day his hitting got to far and she got hurt very badly causing her to be paralyzed from head to toe."

"it became a police case but it didn't go through because he was found unfit in mind by the police psychiatrist, something about obsessive to a point of psychotic," pausing as the waitress deliver their drinks and food, "and as I investigate further, apparently there were many other girls before Andrea but non were as serious as to what happened to Andrea and now you, I finally took him to a prestigious psychiatric hospital in Sweden where he received intensive treatment for two years and a year of out of hospital treatment before he was deemed completely healthy, though I do have some doubt since Asher could be quite manipulative."

"when I discover that he's transferring to Japan and hired a private investigator months prior, I have a sickening feeling that he suffered a relapse and from you told me, he is definitely having a relapse." He finally concluded.

"if you know that already why don't you keep a close eye on him, and only act when it's too late?" she finally breaking her silence as she glared daggers at the soft- spoken man.

He sighed again. "I'm a very busy man miss Haguro, I know its not good enough reason but ever since Asher's mother died, I've been throwing myself to work and when he got into serious trouble the first time, I don't know how to respond to him, we are like strangers with same surname, so when he got better, he went his way and I went mine," his voice calm and cool but his guilt filled eyes betray his emotion, "half of what he had done is my fault, I ignore him since he was three and that's why whenever he fall in love he would do everything that he can to keep even if it involve hurting anyone that stand in his way, if only i tried harder the first time around to be closer to him, this wouldn't happened."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "I hope with your help it wouldn't be too late to do so."

[end flashback

"so we concocted this plan where I umm… what is that word again- ah yes, _lure _him to the hotel so we can trapped him so his father can take him back to America since we know that it would be much difficult for his father to do it alone since Asher didn't trust him," she explain to Rukawa, "so I pretended to be friendly to him, asked him out and everything but somehow he found out about his father and turn the table back to me, and thanks to you I live another day to tell the story."

He nodded, silence filled them again, before he spoke, "so you are really going back to America?"

"yeah, I still got a dream to full filled, to play basketball professionally and become a legend," she smiled, hope strong in her eyes, "maybe one day you could visit me there, be the best in Japan and play college basketball at Omega then we could have another one on one, and I could beat you again."

"ha, in your dream." He smirked at her.

She just rolled her eyes at him, before erupting into laughter, which were then joined by Rukawa.

"you really have a beautiful laugh, you should do it more often," she smiled again after calming down from their sudden burst of laughter.

"yeah, I should." He agreed, smiling his first real smile in many years.

"thank you, for everything, you don't know how much everything you have done for me means to me, not just for repeatedly saving my life," she thanked him vehemently, "your passion and conviction help me dream again, give me the courage to stop running and fight for it, you help me live again in the true sense of the word"

" for that I thank you." She said again, as she hug him, holding him close to express her gratitude.

Then, as he saw her off back to the rising sun, he whispered to the wind, "no thank you, you don't know what you have done for me, because of you I'm alive again."

THE END. (_**or is it? **__**Jeng**____**jeng**____**jeng**__**, check out my other **__**fic**__**, 'A **__**Rukawa's**__** story' the prequel to this **__**fic**__**, and another new **__**fic**__** in development-not out yet- which is both a prequel and sequel to this story, and sequel to the 'A **__**Rukawa's**__** story'. Check it out when available thank you)**_

_**Finally got my own notebook so finally can update. I am a very happy girl**_


End file.
